


The Floor is Lava

by uaigneach



Series: We Weren’t Meant to be Heroes [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Memes, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: more pure crack because honestly just read the title. I promise this series is going somewhere.





	The Floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> so I found out why there are so many typos (of at least one type lol) my 'o' key is kinda broken, so I miss it sometimes. Oops. Well that I don't read this over as I type it up

Needless to say, how this went down was stupid.

 

This particular incident happened only 2 days after the Gym Class Incident™ and everyone was still reeling over the power couple’s agility. Even Nino and Alya couldn’t stop fangirling over how cool they were.

Now was actually one of the few times where Adrien could walk to school with only Nino without him constantly pestering the secret superhero about how he learned to do stunts like that. Especially the tss and catch with Marinette. But now they were just walking together and talking about memes. A conversation topic that Marinette just wasn’t able to appreciate in the same way that Adrien was. Fortunately for him, Nino was even more obsessed with them. Like, he used his abysmal English to better appreciate the shitty memes that America had been producing. He was way too invested in the Trump-Hillary electing and if Adrien heard him click his tongue or ask if he “knew da wae” one more time, he was going to deck him.

But with his obsession came the annoying sharing of American memes. Adrien was tired of the dab and the fact that it hadn’t gone away yet. But the one video challenge thing that Adrien had actually gotten into was “the floor is lava”. You see, being the loser that he is, he’d played that game so much as a child.

As a cat child, he now had the ability t jump longer distances and stand on increasingly precarious places with perfect balance. He lived by the ‘if I fits, I sits’ role much to Marinette’s endless amusement. (Marinette had caught him on bed posts, staircases, potted plants, shoe boxes, and in one memorable occasion, a paper bag) this made him great at playing the floor is lava.

Nino hadn’t discovered that yet.

So her they were, innocently walking through an empty parking lot. Adrien had got back from a late shoot in Milan only hours earlier, and patrol had been brutal the past week and a half, therefore in a very sleepy state, Adrien was wavering as he walked. This wasn’t exactly unusual for the boy and Nino wasn’t as sympathetic as he used to be. Now he liked to poke fun at a sleepy Adrien because he had the absolute weirdest reaction. Adrien never remembered these incidents – Nino once even put a can of cat food in front of him and told him it was a walking taco, and he ate the entire thing without complaint – so what was the harm?

So yeah, parking lots.

There were no cars in sight, in fact the only thing within 5 feet of them was lamp post. It was the perfect opportunity to troll a sleepy Adrien! You can’t blame Nino for this!

So with great care, Nino held up his phone and turned to his friend. “Hey Adrien,” he snickered as he clicked record on his phone. “The floor is lava.”

Now despite how spontaneous it was, Nino had planned this. They were in the middle of an empty parking lot, and there was nowhere to go. Either Adrien would try and be funny or adorable in his confusion or he would succumb to his fate. Adrien, in his sleep deprived state, did neither.

You see, Nino did not take into account the lamp post, or the fact that Adrien was lowkey a gymnast with intense upper body strength. Because he forgot those simple facts, Adrien’s actions surprised him.

As soon as Adrien’s brain computed the fact that the floor was apparently now lava, he _leapt up in the air._ He clung to the lamp post approximately 5 feet above the ground effortlessly as he stared down at a gaping Nino. “Really Nino? An empty parking lot? And then he came back to himself. He narrowed his eyes, “you better not post that.”

The only response he got was a shutter sound as Nino took a picture.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Marinette wasn’t doing much better than her partner. While Adrien was in Milan, she’d had to pick up the slack on patrols and after an already hellish week, she was exhausted. It was like Hawkmoth had just come across a lot of free time. It was annoying. If she ever had the chance to talk to Hawkmoth, she’d slap him so hard that his great grandchildren would feel it. He’d been wrecking their lives for too long now.

Marinette was exhausted and 120% not ready to deal with Alya’s antics right now. Ever since she’d started dating Nino, she’d gotten way too into Vine and Adrien’s puns only made it worse. She’d like to say in her defense that it was Alya’s fault that she even knew about ‘the floor is lava’ internet trend. That’s the only reason that she reacted the way that she did when Alya randomly decided to pull that in the middle of the school hallway.

There were like 15 other students in the hallway and as soon as the words “the floor is lava” left her mouth, they all began frantically looking for something to climb on. One person balanced on a trashcan before falling in, while another hid in a locker. A couple people climbed on their friends. Most didn’t react because this had been happening a lot at Collège François Dupont lately.

But Marinette did more of those things. In her sleep deprived state, all her inhibitions were muted and as such, she became hella extra. Not only did she move to not touch the floor, but she jumped _in the air_ and held herself up in the narrow corridor by doing the splits and touching both walls with her feet If she stretched her fingertips touched the cool stone of the walls too.

That was straight up Spiderman level, and Alya quickly snapped a picture before flipping out at how that was the initial response Marinette had and damn how extra was her friend?

But in reality, she was still freaking out internally. She’d need to talk with Nino later. There were too many ‘incidents’ and too many weak explanations.

**Author's Note:**

> if someone wants another recap note in the beginning of the next one pls just comment below - sorry for any typos I swear that I'm reading through all my fics at some point but there are over 100 and I don't have that kind of motivation or time and I'm starting from 2016


End file.
